Same love
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: Femke and Elizaveta come out as a Homosexual couple to their school. They receive hatred from classmates, but get support from Lars, Femke's elder brother, and Mr. Oxenstierna, their Homosexual science teacher. They aslo have problems such as Femke's used-to-be friend Lovino and Elizaveta's neighbor Gilbert telling them to die in hell.
1. Femke

Femke walked into school with a bounce in her step. Today was the day. The day her and Elizaveta would finally tell everyone about their relationship. She remembered their first date like it was yesterday. They had made smoothies at Femke's house and it had ultimately ended with a fruit war. Elizaveta had won but Femke hadn't cared. She knew that she wanted to be with this woman, this person, forever. After that they started seeing eachother after school. Then it got to where they were going swimming together at waterparks, showing their love. The only person who knew about their love was Femke's brother, Lars. He was fully supportive and never said anything to anybody, which they appreciated.

She got to her locker, dumping all of her books inside. She heard someone cough behind her. "Hmm?" She said turning around to see her locker-neighbor, Lovino Vargas. "Oh, Hi Lovino!" Femke said, smiling her cat like smile. Lovino blushed, "H-Hi Femke." He said. Femke went back to dumping the rest of her stuff into her locker when she heard Lovino say, "I-I have something to ask you." Femke immediatly turned around at this. "What is it Lovino?" She asked, tilting her head. She knew what was coming of course. "Willyougooutwithme?" Lovino said it quickly, in a jumbled mess. Femke looked down at the ground. "I will have to reject you Lovino. I am already in a relationship you see." Lovino just kinda stood there silently while Femke looked up. "I'm sorry but I'm just not into you, your only a friend Lovino!"

Lovino looked at the ground. "Are you going out with Feliciano?" He asked, a grim tone in his voice. "What? No, of course not Lovino!" Femke responded. "Then is it Antonio? He's always had his eye on you. " Lovino asked again. Femke was getting fed up with this. "No Lovino! Your acting childish!" Just then the bell decided to ring. Femke rolled her eyes and got her class book. "I'll see you later okay?" and with that, Femke left.


	2. Elizaveta

Elizaveta held her head high as she walked into her school. Today was the day. She would never regret this. Elizaveta remembered the day they had met. They had went to her cousins Piano recital. She had been sitting nextto Femke, when Femke had fell asleep on her shoulder. Elizaveta hadn't minded. Actually, she had felt better with Femke there. It made a hilarious story, and when they told Lars, he had laughed while Femke sat embarrased.

Elizaveta made to her locker. She entered the combination and then started piling her book in. She liked to have her books in order, just so if she needed to meet Femke, she could just pick up next periods book. "Hi Liza." She heard asoft voice say. Elizaveta turned around to see her cousin Roderich smiling at her. "Hi Roddy! How are you?" Elizaveta asked. Roderich shrugged, "I'm good, just wanted to say hi to you." Elizaveta smiled and pointed down the hallway to Roderich's first class, "Well, Don't let me stop your edjucation Roddy!" Roderich smiled. "Bye Liza." Elizabeta smiled, waving goodbye.

"Tch, I can't believe that wimp is your cousin." Elizaveta's eye twitched. "I mean, he wears purple, how gay can he get?" Gilbert, the most stupidist person on earth, said. She clenched her teeth. "Fags like him shouldn't be here you know? I swear." He spat the word 'Fag' out. She shut her locker, rather loudly if she said so herself. "Gilbert, I have told you before. Leave me alone." She let every word out with venom of her hate.

"What are you? A Lesbo?"Gilbert sneered at Elizaveta. If the bell hadn't rung at that moment, she would have gone to prison for almost murdering a fellow student.


	3. Femke again

Femke couldn't wait to get to lunch. She tapped her fingers in a rythem on her English book. Badum Badum Badum. Femke looked at the clock again. Two more minutes. They seemed like hours to her. Her and Elizaveta had the same Lunch schedule so they could meet at that point. A few friends had lunch with them aswell, so they had planned to come out to those friends. She hoped Antonio, Kiku, and Matthew would understand it's not a choice. The bell rung, signaling the periods end. "Remember to have your assignments in by tomorrow!" Mr. Kirkland said, pointing at the board. She quickly nodded her head and left, pratically running towards the cafeteria.

Femke was swept up into the crowd of fellow hungry students. She was smart and had brought lunch so she wouldn't have to stand in line. Femke looked for her friends as sometimes they sat at different booths or tables, butsometimes ttogether. She spotted Kiku and Matthew sitting together, sharing a lunch. She quickly walked (Pratically running) over to her friends. "Hey guys!" Femke said cheerfully as she sat down, sliding to the end of thebooth. "Konnichiwa Femke-San." Kiku replied. "Hi Femke." Matthew added. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Elizaveta. Elizaveta smiled at her. "Hi Fem." "Hey Veta." Those were always their nicknames. Antonio slid into view, right next to Matthew.

"Hola!"Antonio said, plopping his lunch right in front of him. Femke and Elizaveta smiled and looked at eachother. After this there would be no going back. They hoped their friends would accept them. Elizaveta coughed then began, "Me and Femke would like to announce..."


End file.
